Un accidente
by Emvi Weasley
Summary: Tras un desastroso accidente en pociones, Hermione y Ron se intercambian el cuerpo...como volveran a ser ellos mismos?


UN ACCIDENTE  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione caminavan hacia las mazmorras. Estos dos ultimos iban peleandose.  
  
- Cuando admitiran que se gustan?- pensó Harry.-esta muy claro.  
  
-Si no nos damos prisa no llegaremos a pociones.-canturreó Hermione.  
  
- Si no fueras tan mandona...-comenzo Ron. Otra pelea se puso en curso.  
  
Cuando entraron a clase el profesor Snape todavía no habia llegado. Justo cuando tomaron asiento, Snape izo su aparición.  
  
- Bien. Hoy haremos la pocion multijugos, alguien sabe que es?  
  
La mano de Hermione se alzó decidida pero las manos de Ron y Harry se alzaron temblorosas. Ya habian hecho una vez la poción. No devia ser muy dificil. Snape miró a Ron y a Harry sorprendido. Le dio la palabra a Ron con un desagradable movimiento de cabeza.  
  
- La poción multijugos sirve para transformarte en Crabb... quiero decir, en otra persona.-dijo Ron inseguro.  
  
- Cinco puntos para Griffindor.-murmuró Snape.-ahora os pondré en parejas y hareis la pocion con vuestro compañero.  
  
Fue diciendo parejas hasta llegar a Harry, a Ron y a Hermione.  
  
- Usted Potter pongase con Longgbotton. Y Granger y Weasley ponganse juntos.-dijo Snape.  
  
Harry se puso con Neville. Hicieron la poción. Snape había inventado un medio para que la poción se pudiera hacer mas rapido. Cuando estubieron, Harry se corto una uña y Neville otra. Harry pudo ver como Hermione y Ron también se cortaban una.  
  
- Muy bien.-dijo Snape.-ya pueden beberse la poción.  
  
Todos los presentes se bebieron la poción y pusieron cara de asco. Cuando Harry se miró vió que era Neville y que tenía en frente al aspecto de él mismo.  
  
- Bien. Se supone que tendriamos que esperar una hora para que pasara el efecto, pero tengo un antidoto.-dijo Snape mientras dipositava un botecito en cada mesa.  
  
Neville y Harry se lo bebieron y volvieron a ser como antes. Harry echó un vistazo a la clase. Todos volvian a ser como antes, o eso creia él...  
  
- AAAAA!!!!!-gritó Ron.  
  
Todos se giraron a él. Ron se tapó la cara con las manos avergonzado.  
  
- Que son esos gritos señor Weasley?-preguntó Snape.  
  
- N-Nada...-dijo Ron.  
  
Al terminar la clase todos se fueron. Harry fue al encuentro de sus dos amigos. Estaban discutiendo.  
  
- Ha sido culpa tuya.-decía Hermione.-para que le has puesto eso si no sabías ni que era.  
  
- Si tu no hubieras puesto tantas hiervas de Santa Sofía yo no habría puesto eso.- dijo Ron.  
  
- Chicos ya basta! me estoy perdiendo! Que pasa Hermione?-dijo Harry desesperado.  
  
Pero sin embargo contestó Ron.  
  
- Que que pasa? Pues que aquí el Einstein le puso un kilo de hierbas de Santa Sofía y yo lo he tenido que arreglar con un bezoar...y...y...  
  
- Y no pedemos volver a nuestro estado normal!!!-exclamó Hermione... o era Ron?  
  
- Haber si lo he entendido...-dijo Harry, y apuntó a Hermione- tu eres Ron.- seguidamente apuntó a Ron.-y tú eres Hermione.  
  
Los dos asintieron con la cabeza.  
  
- Estais en un grave lio.-contempló Harry.  
  
- Gracias por animarnos Harry.-dijo sarcastica Hermione en el cuerpo de Ron.  
  
Salieron de allí con las cabezas bajas. De repente Ron (en el cuerpo de Hermione) se paró en seco. Miró a Hermione y dijo:  
  
- Porfavor Hermione no camines así. Parezco una...chica.  
  
Hermione hizo pruebas de caminar como un chico y al final le salió bastante bien. Entraron en el Gran salón a comer.  
  
- Yo me voy a la biblioteca.-dijo Hermione.  
  
- Pero se van a pensar que soy un empollón. Yo nunca voy a la biblioteca a la hora de comer.-dijo Ron  
  
-Pero yo si.-y con eso Hermione ( os recuerdo que en el cuerpo de Ron ) se fue. Pero al instante retrocedió y se dirigió a Ron antes de volverse a ir.  
  
- Y mas te vale que no te duches ni mires nada de lo que no te incumbe hasta que solucionemos esto. Duerme con ropa. No te pongas el pijama.  
  
- Ni tu tampoco!-gritó Ron a Hermione, que ya estaba en la puerta.  
  
Harry rió por lo bajo.  
  
- Y tu de que te ries?-le preguntó Ron malhumorado.  
  
Harry no dijo nada.  
  
A las nueve de la noche los tres todavía estaban en la sala común. Pero no precisamente estudiando.  
  
- Aquí tampoco hay nada.-dijo Ron.  
  
- No creo que encontremos nada en los libros de la biblioteca. Necesitamos ir a la sección prohibida.-dijo Hermione.  
  
- Pues eso será mañana porque me muero de sueño.-se quejó Harry.  
  
- Claro, como tu no tienes de que preocuparte...como se pueden poner las chicas unas faldas tan cortas-se quejó Ron.  
  
-Será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy.-dijo Hermione.-vamonos a la cama.  
  
Ron se fue para el dormitorio de las chicas y Harry y Hermione al de los chicos. Cuando entraron todos se estaban cambiando. Harry se dio cuenta de que Hermione había enrogecido.  
  
- Hola chicos.- dijo Seamus.  
  
- H-hola-dijo Hermione con la cabeza baja.  
  
Harry le indico discretamente la cama de Ron. Hermione corrió hacia ella y corrió las cortinas. Cuando estubieron todos cambiados Harry le dio un toque a Hermione y ella salió.  
  
-No te cambias Ron?-le preguntó Neville.  
  
- No esque le prometí a... esque estoy mas comoda así.-dijo Hermione.  
  
- Comoda?-preguntó Dean.  
  
- Queria decir comodo!!-dijo Hermione sofocada.  
  
Despues se pasaron un rato hablando.  
  
- Ron, tu que piensas de Hermione?-preguntó Seamus.  
  
- Pues que es muy guapa y lista y...-comenzó Hermione, pero no pudo seguir porque se encontró con el codo de Harry.-y... es mi mejor amiga.  
  
Todos miraban a Hermione atonitos.  
  
Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de las chicas Ron miraba como se cambiaban todas. Él no se habia molestado en desviar la mirada.  
  
- Que miras Hermione?-dijo Parvati-ya se que tengo mejor figura que tu pero no hace falta que me mires con la boca abierta.  
  
Ron cerró la boca rapidamente.  
  
- No te cambias Hermione?- le preguntó Lavander.  
  
- No... esque me gusta estar así- excusó Ron.  
  
Poco después tanto los chicos como las chicas estaban durmiendo.  
  
Al dia siguiente Harry y Hermione se fueron a la sala común a esperar a Ron. Cuando este vajó, Hermione se llevó las manos a sus cabellos rojizos. Ron llevava el pelo mojado.  
  
- No te habras atrevido a... mm... a.. A ducharte verdad?!-exclamó Hermione  
  
Ron enrojeció.  
  
- Me tapé los ojos!!! Esque yo no puedo pasar el dia sin una buena ducha!- dijo Ron  
  
Se encaminaron hacia el gran salón. Harry iba en medio porque Hermione sacaba humo por las orejas de Ron. Cuando llegaron allí se sentaron.  
  
- Que les pasa?-preguntó Neville.  
  
Harry se pensó bien la respuesta. No podía decirle ``es que Hermione se ha enfadado con Ron porque se ha duchado´´ sonaba absurdo. Finalmente Dumbledore empezó a hablar y salvó a Harry de tener que decirle algo a Neville.  
  
- Queridos alumnos.-comenzó Dumbledore.-dentro de poco se harán las pruevas de quiddich. Quien se quiera apuntar que lo haga en el cartel que está colgado fuera. Allí pone los vacantes que hay.  
  
Todos los alumnos del gran comedor corrieron hacia los carteles y Harry, Ron y Hermione no se quedaron atrás.  
  
- Genial.-refunfuñó Ron.- ahora no podré presentarme a las pruebas de quidich.  
  
- Podría presentarme yo.-dijo Hermione.  
  
Harry y Ron la miraron incredulos.  
  
- No quiero que mi cuerpo haga el ridiculo.-dijo Ron.  
  
Hermione frunció el ceño. Fueron a sentarse otra vez a acabarse la comida. En eso llegó Malfoy.  
  
- Te vas a presentar a las pruebas Weasley?-dijo  
  
- No...-dijo Ron, pero luego se tapó la boca al recordar que Draco se pensaba que él era Hermione.  
  
- No hablaba contigo sangre sucia.-dijo Malfoy.  
  
Ron transformó su cara (mejor dicho la cara de Hermione) en una cara de odio a muerte.  
  
- Talvez si que me presente.- cortó Hermione  
  
- No es verdad! no voy a dejar que te presentes.-espetó Ron.-vas a hacer el ridiculo.  
  
-Se cuidar de mi misma...mismo! Y ademas me se las reglas del quidich!- dijo Hermione.  
  
- Pero nunca has jugado!! prefiero quedarme fuera del equipo, que quedarme fuera del equipo y ademas avergonzado.-dijo Ron.  
  
Malfoy los mirava confundido. Harry se dio cuenta de eso y intentó calmar la situación.  
  
- Ejem... chicos...-dijo señalando con la cabeza a Malfoy.  
  
Ellos callaron. Enseguida Malfoy se fue.  
  
- Tenemos que acabar con esto de una vez.-dijo Hermione.-tienes la capa invisible?  
  
Harry asintió.  
  
-Pues iremos esta noche.  
  
A la una de la madrugada ya estaban los tres fuera de la cama con la capa invisible por encima. Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la biblioteca.  
  
- Famosos comefuegos... duendes del siglo quince... Nicolas Flamel... - susurraba Hermione buscando entre los libros.- pocion miltijugos! Aquí debe haber alguna solucion.  
  
Corrieron fuera de la biblioteca y fueron hasta la sala común. Allí Hermione empezó a buscar en el libro.  
  
- Como hacer la pocion multijugos... no. Como hacer el antidoto...no.- decía Hermione buscando capitulos.- Aquí está! Como solucionar una pocion multijugos mal hecha y los efectos secundarios!  
  
- Que pone?-preguntó Ron impaciente.  
  
- Si a una poción multijugos se le echan otros ingredientes que no sean los que pone en las instrucciones, pueden no poder volver a su estado normal. Sin emvargo hay un antidoto para este contratiempo.- leyó Hermione.- El antidoto consiste en: pie de lagarto, rana machacada manualmente, cola de renacuajo, ojo de tritón, sangre de sapo y jugos de escarabajo. El antidoto debe tomarse a las doce de la noche en la proxima luna llena. Los dos afectados deben tener contacto fisico para que el antidoto funcione.- Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron.  
  
Hermione se quedó pensando.  
  
- Todos los ingredientes los podemos conseguir facilmente.-dijo Hermione.- podriamos hacer la pocion en el labavo de Myrtle la llorona.  
  
- O no...!- susurró Harry.- Es una pesada!  
  
- Y es nuestro unico sitio...-dijo Hermione.  
  
- Está bien...-dijo Harry.- Pero ahora vamonos a dormir. Me muero de sueño.  
  
Harry y Hermione se fueron al dormitorio de los chicos y Ron al de las chicas.  
  
- Hermione, te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Harry cuando ya estaban en la cama. Harry tenia los brazos en su nuca.  
  
- Claro.-contestó ella.  
  
- Porque te gusta Ron?-preguntó Harry.  
  
- ¿Que?!-preguntó Hermione incorporandose en su cama.- Quien ha dicho eso.  
  
- Nadie, pero se nota muchisimo.- Harry miró a Hermione por un momento. Estaba mas roja que su pelo ( bueno que el pelo de Ron).  
  
- Pues te equibocas!- medio gritó Hermione-si siempre nos estamos peleando...!  
  
- Así que es por eso.-insistió Harry.- Os peleais porque os gustais?- luego miró a Hermione. Sus puños estaban apretados. Parecía que quería pegar a Harry.  
  
- Ya te lo he dicho!- insistió ella.- No me gusta!  
  
- Hermione puedes ser sincera conmigo.- dijo Harry sereno y mirando al techo.- Te prometo que no se lo diré a Ron.- añadió cruzando los dedos sin ser visto.  
  
Hermione se calmó un poco y volvió a acostarse. De pronto se puso roja.  
  
- Puede que me guste un poquito...- Harry la miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-...pero solo un poquito!  
  
- Y como se siente estar en el cuerpo de la persona que te gusta?-preguntó Harry curioso.  
  
- Bueno, como te sentirias tu si estuvieras en el cuerpo de Cho Chang?- dijo Hermione mirando al techo.  
  
- A mi ya no me gusta Cho- dijo Harry sinceramente.- me gusta otra persona...  
  
Hermione miró a Harry con una ceja arqueada y curiosa.  
  
- Entonces quien te gusta?-preguntó Hermione.  
  
Harry se puso rojo como un tomate. Se lo pensó dos veces y fue corriendo a la cama donde estaba Hermione. Se metio dentro y la miró fijamente a los ojos.  
  
- Me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie?- dijo Harry nervioso.  
  
- Te lo prometo.-dijo Hermione.  
  
- Nunca pensé que le diria esto a una chica.- admitió Harry.- nisiquiera se lo dije a Ron.  
  
- Ves al grano Harry. ¿quien es?  
  
- Gi-Ginny-tartamudeó Harry.  
  
- Que? Ginny? Ginny Weasley? la misma Ginny Weasley que conozco?- vaciló Hermione.  
  
- Conoces a alguna Ginny Weasley mas?- dijo Harry sarcastico.- si lo se no te lo digo.  
  
Hizo un gesto para volver a su cama, pero Hermione le cogió del brazo.  
  
- Pedón.-se disculpó Hermione.- esque me ha sorprendido.  
  
- Porque?- dijo Harry curioso.  
  
-Bueno... yo he hablado muchas veces con Ginny y ella cree que solo la ves como la "hermanita" de Ron.  
  
- En serio?-dijo Harry.  
  
Hermione solo asintió.  
  
- Y ahora es hora de irse a la cama.- dijo Hermione.  
  
- Si...- dijo Harry- Y recuerda; no se lo digas a nadie.  
  
- Palabra de Hermione.- dijo ella.  
  
- Sabes? Has sido mucho mas facil de combencer de que me digas tus sentimientos que Ron. Eres un poco mas tonta...  
  
- Corre Harry porque como te pille te mato.- dijo Hermione.- Ademas, quien gana muchos puntos para nuestra casa?  
  
- Hermione!!!!- dijo Harry, imitando a un niño de cinco años y aplaudiendo.  
  
Esa noche Harry durmió mejor, ya que se habia quitado un gran secreto de encima y sabía que Hermione era de palabra.  
  
Al dia siguiente fueron a clase de pociones tan "animados" como siempre. Snape les quitó 5 puntos a cada uno por llegar temprano. La mañana transcurrió normal; quitar puntos, ganar puntos, desastres, incidentes, apuntes...porfin llegó la hora de comer. Fueron al Gran Salon. Se sentaron en una esquina.  
  
- La luna llena se hacerca.-anunció Hermione.-mas vale darse prisa. Esta tarde vamos a los aseos de Myrtle.  
  
De repente un chico de Hufflepuff se le hacercó a Ron (en el cuerpo de Hermione) y se le plantó en frente.  
  
- Her-Hermione. Qui-quieres salir conmigo?-dijo el chico.  
  
Ron sintio una punzada en el estomago. Alguien le pedia salir a Hermione? a SU Hermione? eran celos lo que sentia? La cara de Hermione pasó por varias etapas; blanca, verde, azul, morada y finalmente, cuando ya estaba roja, el puño de Hermione, manipulado por Ron, se estampó en la cara esperanzada del Hufflepuff, que fue corriendo a la infermeria.  
  
- Porque has hecho eso Ron?-dijo Hermione.  
  
- Te ha pedido salir!-dijo Ron como si fuera obvio  
  
- Pero no hacia falta que le hicieras eso!  
  
Ron se quedó comiendo con el ceño fruncido. Hermione se levantó enfadada y se dirigio la la torre de Gryffindor. La tarde pasó comunmente, sin ningun incidente, excepto de que Harry no podia ir con Hermione y con Ron a preparar la pocion porque tenia entrenamiento de Quiddich.  
  
- Vamos, mas rapido.-dijo Hermione mientras se dirigian al segundo piso.  
  
- Porque tanto correr? No hay prisas.-dijo Ron.  
  
- No tengo ganas de quedarme asi toda la vida, asi que acelera el paso.-se limitó a contestar Hermione.  
  
Abrieron la puerta del baño con sumo cuidado de no ser vistos. Todo estaba encharcado, como de costumbre.  
  
- Te he dicho ya que me siento raro en el aseo de las chicas?-dijo Ron.  
  
- Unas 500 veces.-dijo Hermione preparando mas ingredientes.-me pasas eso?  
  
Ron cogió el bote que le habia pedido Hermione y al pasarselo sus manos tuvieron contacto, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran y que apartaran las manos.  
  
- Que tierno-dijo una voz angustiada, sin duda la de Myrtle.- Yo tambien queria algun novio!- añadió poniendose a llorar.  
  
Ron y Hermione hicieron caso omiso de los sollozos de la fantasma y siguieron con su pocion.  
  
- Ya está lista!-dijo Hermione.-solo hay que dejarla reposar hasta que sea el momento.  
  
Los dias pasaron rapidamente y de manera natural: Hermione intentando que no pareciera que Ron se habia vuelto muy estudioso, Ron machacando a cada chico que le pedia salir y Harry...bueno Harry iba riendose de los dos.  
  
Porfin el gran dia llegó. Los tres estavan en la sala comun, esperando que todos se fueran para que Harry sacara su capa. Rato despues de que los gemelos dejaran de jugar al snap explosivo (con trampas, claro) y se fueran a dormir, el trio maravilla salió de la sala comun de Gryffindor, invisiblamente. En la mitad del pasillo, Harry se paro en seco.  
  
- Que pasa Harry?-dijo la voz de Ron, pero que Harry sabia que era Hermione.  
  
- Me he olvidado una cosa.-dijo Harry saqueando sus bolsillos.- seguid vosotros, yo hos alcanzaré luego.  
  
- Pero Harry, te descubriran si no llevas la capa!-dijo Hermione-te acompañaremos hasta allí.  
  
- No, yo tengo el mapa del merodeador y si vosotros hos pasais de la media noche y ya se ha ido la luna, adios a vuestros cuerpos.  
  
- Esta bien, te esperaremos allí.-dijo Ron.  
  
Harry salio de la capa y caminó hasta la sala comun. En cuanto lo perdieron de vista, Ron y Hermione se encaminaron hacia los jardines del castillo. Hacia mucho frio esa noche y pese que si se acercaban podrian evitar congelarse, ambos caminaban a un metro de distancia uno del otro, temiendo rozarse.  
  
- Va, vamos a hacerlo rapido.-dijo Hermione nerviosa.  
  
La chica llenó dos basos con la pocion que llevava en un bote. Se pusieron en un claro donde pudiera darles los rayos de luna. Hermione (todavia en el cuerpo de Ron) extendió la mano mirando hacia otro lado y disimulando. Ron miró la mano y dudo un poco.  
  
- A que esperas?-dijo ella molesta-la luna no nos esperará.  
  
Ron cogió su propia mano. Hubo raros sentimientos entre ellos. Hermione notó su mano delicada mientras que Ron notó su propia mano sin ningun gusto.  
  
-A la de tres.-dijo Hermione aguantando con firmeza su baso.- Uno...dos...tres!  
  
Los dos dieron un trago a la pocion. Era asqueroso. Tenia un sabor agrio. Sintieron como sus cuerpos se tornaban llenos de bombollas y hacian cambios. Hermione notó como se hacia mas bajita y volvia a sentir su pelo largo y enmarañado. Ron recuperó su pelo rojo y creció bastante mas. Los dos se miraron de arriba a bajo sorprendidos, pero aun tomados de la mano...  
  
Ron sintió la fragil, delicada y suave mano de Hermione, mientras que ella sintió la mano grande de Ron. Los dos se sonrojaron y se soltaron de inmediato. Se miraron. Parecia que se iban a devorar con la mirada...  
  
-Ya estoy aquí!-dijo Harry jadeando e interrumpiendo ese momento  
  
-Ya estoy aquí!-dijo Harry jadeando e interrumpiendo ese momento- mmm...interrumpo algo? (Si!!)  
  
- No!!!-digeron los dos a la vez.  
  
- Ya volveis a ser vosotros?-dijo el chico de la cicatriz.  
  
- Si.-dijo Hermione.-y será mejor que nos vallamos antes de que nos pille Filch.  
  
Caminaron hasta la sala comun de Gryffindor esquibando al celador y a su gata. Los tres durmieron como nunca en sus correspondientes camas, pero a pesar de eso, Ron se despertó a media noche, asumiendo lo que habia estado a punto de pasar esa misma noche. Quando casi se devoran con la mirada, Ron habia tenido el impulso de besarla, pero habia llegado Harry. Ron se puso su bata y bajó por las escaleras del cuarto de los chicos hasta la sala comun. Pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Una figura perfecta estaba sentada en una de las butacas. Él la reconoció enseguida.  
  
- Hermione?-dijo el chico sorprendido.  
  
La muchacha se giró. Estaba mas guapa que nunca. Su pelo castaño caia vivamente por su espalda. Su tez era blanca, hasta parecer de porcelana. Sus lavios estaban mas rosados que nunca y tenia un aspecto genial.  
  
- Ron?que haces aquí?-dijo ella  
  
Ron no contestó, solo atinó a sentarse en una butaca, cerca del fugo. El silencio rodeó la sala y otra vez las miradas deboradoras hicieron presencia.  
  
- Te ves ge-genial.-dijo Ron para no hacer alguna locura.  
  
Hermione sonrió mostrando su dentadura perfecta desde 4º año. Ron se hacercó a ella y se le puso delante.  
  
- Que experiencia la de ser tu eh?-dijo Ron.  
  
- Si...-dijo ella en tono soñador.  
  
Ron miraba detenidamente. Esos lavios que se movian mientras hablaban...eran tan...bonitos. Finos, pero suaves. Ron no se pudo contener. Se hacercó a ella lentamente y cerró los ojos. Sus lavios hicieron contacto y fue como si una chispa saltara de ellos. Un escalofrio recorrió el cuerpo de Ron en tocar aquellos lavios. En solo ese pequeño roce pudo sentir que sus lavios eran dulces. Su primer beso habia sido con ella, con Hermione, con SU Hermione. Fue un beso torpe y de principiantes, sin embargo fue el mejor beso del mundo. Los dos sintieron como el mundo ya no existia solo estaban ellos dos, solos. 


End file.
